Beauty and The Beast Redone
by Moongirl22
Summary: Okay so this is a different version of another story I'm working on.  More detail inside. This is a Zutara if you don't like that don't read this.  Hope you enjoy please R&R
1. Prolog

**This is a rewrite of my other story beauty and the beast. The first try was good but I'm fallowing the beauty and the beast story line way too much and I'm losing the characters personalities. This one won't have the song in it either. I'm going to try and finish the other one for those of you who really like that one but give this one a look too. **

Prolog

Once in the Fire Nation lived a young prince name Zuko. He was a miss lead prince but was pure of heart with good intentions. His father, on the other hand, was a brutal and cruel tyrant of a king. The prince only ever wanted what was best for his people. One day he went and sat in on a war council, he felt that if he was going to be a good leader he needed to understand every part of what it was to be the Fire Lord. The meeting went on and the prince stayed entranced to what the generals and admiral talked about battle strategies and the placement of troops. Then one old general suggested they move their troops to a location that was known to end with massive causalities to their forces.

This enraged the prince and he stood up and spoke out against the general. Silence fell like a heavy blanket on the room all eyes turned to the Fire Lord who sat on his thrown above the council. The fires that glowed around Fire Lord Ozai flared with anger at his son's disobedience. Another general spoke out in a voice no louder then a whisper that for an action such as this there was only one solution. An Agni Kai, a battle to the death between two fire benders. The prince looked at the old general and said he was not afraid. He would stand for what he had said no matter the coast.

The entire royal court filled the arena. The prince was kneeling at one end waiting to begin. He focused his breathing and remembered every lesson he had ever had. He knew that this would be a defining moment in his life. He stood and turned to face his opponent, he stood ready to strike when he saw his own father standing at the over end of the arena. His heart dropped to the floor, how could he fight and kill his own father. His realized at that moment that he may have spoken out against the general but because it was his fathers' council he had spoken out against his own father. There was no power on earth that could make him do this task. The Fire Lord stalked towards his son ready to fight. The prince fell to his knees before his father tears of regret streaming down his face. There was only one thing he could do and that was beg for his live and for forgiveness.

His father ordered him to stand and fight like a man. The prince shook his head no and pleaded out that he would never fight his father and that he had meant no dishonor. The Fire Lord toward over him, his son turned his face up to him, he could see the pleas for mercy in his sons eyes. But, all this made him feel was disgust. He looked down at his son as if he was the lowest creature ever created. In his mind this was not a crowned prince this was a weakling who needed to be punished. His voice boomed out as he said for his weakness he would be punished. He let lose a jet of fire burring his sons left eye, marking him forever as a coward. The arena echoed with the sounds of fire roaring and the scream of pain from the prince.

As the prince crumbled to the floor as the Fire Lord turned and addressed the court that was forced to watched on in shock. He told them his son was to be banished to the outer most island of the Fire Nation never to be seen or heard from again. With that he turned and walked away leaving his son withering on the floor clutching his marred face.

The next afternoon the prince was sent to the island. The massive steal ship that would carry him was grand but was as much a prison the prince as any cell. The only person that came with him and was to stay with him on the island was his Uncle. A man so unlike his brother, kind, gentle, and soft-spoken. He promised to take care of the prince and look after him. He knew that this meant he to would never again see his home but the prince had become his son after the lose of his own only child. The dragon of the west would stand by the prince's side no matter what happened.

But, not all hope was lost for the young prince. For the spirit of the moon had seen the injustice done to him and vowed to help him. She waited till her sphere was high in the sky before descending to him. That night while he slept in his cabin the spirit appeared to him. She wore flowing robes of white and silver; her face was beautiful, kind, and loving. Her white hair flowed around lifted by a breeze to felt by any other. She touched the princes forehead and whispered,

"Injustice has been done to you but I give you this hope." She waved her hand and a soft flower appeared the Pandalily. "This flower will bloom for you for many years and if you find someone who can love you for who you truly are then the cruse upon you will lift. Do not despair one day she will come, never lose hope." She softly kissed his cheek before fading from view, all that remained of her was the soft white flower that lay next to the sleeping prince. His last hope for freedom.


	2. Family Reunion

Katara

I walked up the snow steps to the southern water tribe palace. I waved to the children that ran down the steps laughing chasing each other. I looked out across the city, it was so beautiful all white and blue. My home there was nowhere else I would ever want to be. I climbed the rest of the steps into the to main hall. Today was a very special day because Sokka, Yue and some other members of the Northern Water tribe where coming to visit us. It was going to be so great to see Sokka again. He hadn't come home to visit since he married Yue almost six months ago. Dad was talking with Gran Gran about what was going to happen. I walked over to them smiling.

"Katara, you need to go get ready out guest will be arriving soon." I rolled my eyes and this made him laugh. Gran Gran gave me a hard look. She had been trying to bring me up as a proper lady ever since Mom had been killed by a rebel group of fire benders known as the Southern Raiders.

"Listen to your father and go get ready." I laughed and walked off towards my room. Once I was there I opened up my trunk and dug down to the very bottom and found my best outfit. It was light blue with white fur of the edges. It took me several minutes to pull on the layers of soft fabric. Once it was secure to my body I used my bending to freeze some water to a wall to make a mirror. I looked at my reflection, I decided it was time to change my hairstyle. The stand by braid had become very boring but I still like the loops. So I simply decided to take the braid out and let my thick brown hair fall lose around my shoulders. The curtain that covered my door way lifted up and Dad walked in. I turned around and smiled at him.

"You look so much like your mother." He said with a soft smile. He walked over to me and took my hand. "She would have wanted you to have this." He opened his hand to revile Mom's betrothal necklace he had given her. My heart skipped a beat, Mom had been killed when I was little by a group of fire nation rebels call the Southern Raider. I had very few memories of her and having her necklace was unbelievable. He dropped the cool blue stone into my hand. Once it was secured around my neck I smiled at him. He gave me a sweet sad smile, I knew he missed her as much as we did, but he rarely talked about it. I wrapped my arms around him giving him a tight hug.

The loud horn at the front wall of the city blew, they where here. My heart leaped in my chest, I stepped away from Dad with a huge smile on my face. He laughed as he let me go. I raced out of my room to meet my brother and new sister. I met Gran Gran, and several other members of our council in the main hall of the palace. Dad walked in a just a few seconds after me. A few moments later Sokka and Yue came walking up the steps. My bother might have been annoying and immature at times but I loved him and had missed him very much. Behind him came Chief Arnook and his wife, master Pakku came in after them along with a guy I had never seen before. He looked about my age he was handsome I had to admit but there was an air about him of extreme cockiness. He had a wolf tail like Sokka but the sides of his head weren't shaved and his hair fell to about his jaw. He wore a white tooth necklace with a moon in the center. This was a symbol of a noblemen but I didn't give him a second thought because Sokka was walking up to Dad the greeted each other formally by grasping each other's forearms. Soon I was swept up into a swarm of greetings. The last person I was introduced to was the guy. He gave me an arrogant smile.

"Princess Katara meet Hahn. He is a nobleman form our tribe." Chief Arnook said politely. He bowed to me and I returned the gesture to be polite. When I did this Mom's necklace fell out of my collar. His eyes grew wide at the sight of it and that's when I connected the dots. I had come of age a few weeks ago, the only reason a noblemen from the northern tribe would come here for a "visit" was to being talking to my father about an arranged marriage.

The necklace might be my ticket to keep him thinking I'm already engaged for at least a little while, with a little luck. He didn't say a word to me and went off after Chief Arnook and that was fine by me. I saw Maser Pakku talking to Gran Gran. As I walked over the snow softly crunch beneath my feet. I waited for them to notice I was there and he did notice rather quickly. I bowed to him in respect and he returned the gesture.

"Master Pakku I would be honored if you would give a lesson to me and the other waterbenders her." I looked up into his cool blue eyes praying he would say yes. He looked over at my gran gran then back at me.

"Yes we will meet at dawn." My heart leaped with joy but I kept myself composed and bowed respectfully. I turned and headed to go find Yue and Sokka. I found them sitting at the edge of one of the canals watching some turtle seals chase each other. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Took you long enough to come a visit." I said jokingly. He gave me a glare and Yue giggled. Sokka's face turned bright red at this but Yue put a hand on his chest to clam him.

"We meant to come and visit sooner but things have been very busy. I mean with the mission coming up." My eyebrows furled in confusion. What mission? Yue bit her lip at what she had said. Sokka looked at me softly.

"You weren't supposed to find out yet. The reason we all came down is Dad and Arnook are going on a diplomatic mission to the Fire Nation." What? Was all I could think. Why hadn't Dad told me didn't he trust me enough to tell me these things?

"That is the other reason Hahn came with us he is supposed to look after you while they're gone." Yue added. I knew this trick it was the same thing they did for Yue and Sokka, but they had fallen in love before that. This guy I had never met before and he seemed like a real jerk.

"This is so stupid." I blurted out. Yue let go of Sokka's hand and placed her hands on my shoulders. I looked into her eyes to see she was generally concerned about me.

"Don't judge him to quick. Try getting to know him maybe you'll like him and maybe you'll fall in love like Sokka and I did." She looked over at him a smiled.

"Fine I'll give it a chance." But I had my serious doubts about how this was going to work out.


	3. The idea of marriage

I left Sokka and Yue standing on the bridge. I was mad to stay the least, the snow crunch under my feet as I went to go find Dad. I need to sort out everything with him. I hated secrets more then anything and this was not going to end well for me. I went back to the palace and towards the council room. As I walked down the halls I thought about what was happening. If Hahn and Dad came to an agreement about our marriage I would have no choice but to marry him. Also why hadn't Dad told me about the mission I could handle it I needed to be able to understand politics and how to guide my people. Sokka was going to become Chief of the Northern tribe and that left the south to me and I wanted only the best for my people.

When I came to the council I could hear voices inside. I stood to the side and moved the curtain that covered the door just enough to see what was going on inside and hopefully not be noticed. I could see Dad and Arnook talking to each other it seemed to be rather heated.

"What are you talking about Arnook?" Dad said pacing back and forth. Arnook was standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Hahn saw the betrothal necklace, who is Katara engaged to?" He asked rather forcefully. Dad turned and looked at him thankfully his back was to be.

"Katara isn't engaged to anyone. The entire point of bringing Hahn down here was to strengthen the brotherhood between the tribes like we did when Yue and Sokka married." Arnook threw his hands down and stormed past Dad.

"I know that Hakoda. We need to be stronger then we ever have before this mission to the Fire Nation could end very badly and you know that." Dad fallowed after Arnook and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Arnook you have been my friend for many years. You know that I wanted to find out the truth about the Raiders more then anyone else." My eyes grew wide at this. So that was what the mission was about the Southern Raiders. "If we can make another alliance between Katara and Hahn the strength of the tribes will be greater. She is not engaged they need time to get to know each other. I have no doubt that it will work like it did for Sokka and Yue." Arnook faced Dad.

"Yes it will." They gripped arms and turned to leave. I quickly walked past the door and down the hall making it look like I was just passing by. I heard them come out of the room and hoped that they won't notice me.

"Katara." Dad said. I stopped and turned to face him. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I need to talk to you." He led me down the hallway to one of the balconies that looked out over our city. I couldn't help but smile at the sight all white and blue. There was nowhere else I would rather be. I turned and faced Dad he looked at me with his soft blue eyes.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked softly even though I was very sure it was about Hahn. He looked out over the city again. He seemed so far away like he was back in another time.

"You know I only want what's the best for you right." I nodded my head not taking my eyes off him. He looked at me again. "You have probably figured out by know why Hahn is here." I nodded and cringed slightly at the very idea of an arranged marriage.

"It's not a surprise you're not very thrilled about the idea but it would be good for you. Hahn is a strong warrior, he can protect you and give you a good life." I leaned on the rail. Shaking my head slightly, Dad placed a hand on my back. "Katara get to know him, you could find out he is the one for you like Yue and Sokka." I stood up and looked at him with a slightly hard look on my face.

"Well what if I don't want to marry some jerk from the Northern Tribe. What if I want to lead my own life find the person I love like you and Mom did." I watched sadness flood his eyes at the mention of Mom. They had met when they where very little and had grown up together.

"Katara give him a chance. I'll make you a deal. Try and get to know Hahn while we are gone and if you feel that it won't work by the time we return I won't agree to the marriage." I nodded that I would agree but I was not going to make things easy on Hahn. I looked down at my feet and Dad put a hand under my chin making me look at him.

"I have one more question for you. If it would mean the protection of our people would you marry Hahn even if you didn't love him?" I bit my lip and thought.

"I will do what ever it takes to protect my family." I answered he smiled and kissed my forehead. I turned and walked back into the hall. I let out a deep sigh and went to go find Hahn. I knew that Dad was preparing for war if the mission failed or something worse happened. My feet trudged on as I went to look for my potential husband. The very thought made me cringe.

I went outside and down to the training grounds. He would probably be trying to show off to our warriors or something to that extent. When I came to the grounds I saw him standing there with another guy training. I stood off to the side and watched it seemed like he was good but I wanted to see for my own eyes. They moved back and forth, attack and block. Nothing to exciting when his eyes caught mine. A cocky smile spread across his face and he instantly kicked up the pace of his attack. The other guy was on his back in the matter of moments.

I clapped sarcastically as he walked over leaving the guy sprawled on the ground. He came with in arms length of me and raised an eyebrow.

"And you think you can do better." He asked with an arrogant smile on his face. I wanted nothing more then to slap it off. My hands flew to my hips and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't know seeing how you want to curry favor with me and my father I would say that you wouldn't want to fight me." He laughed and shook his head.

"That is the last thing on my mind."

"Fine you're on." I pulled my parka off and took a stance in front of him. He took the club he had been using out of his pack and stood firm waiting for me to attack.

"Ladies first." He said with a cocky smile. My blood boiled and I whipped water at him. Soon we became trapped in a dance. I threw ice disks at him and water whips. He blocked them and attacked me in return. He may have had strength on me but I was faster. I rolled out of the way dodging his blow.

When I stood up his was already next to me swinging away I bent water onto his arm covering his elbow and froze it. He was stunned by this for a moment and I jumped and kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground. He grunted when he hit the ground. With his arm froze it was hard for him to attack or do much of anything with his arm. I knelled down by him and pressed a hand to his chest looking directly into his eyes.

"Never under estimate me." I said hard pushing into his chest before standing up. I melted the water off his arm and bent the water back into my water skin for later use. Something caught my foot and I face planted into the snow. I rolled over to see him standing over me.

"We aren't finished till I say we are." I pushed myself up and he stepped back. I got right up in his face.

"We are finished here." I turned and walked away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him. There was nothing but arrogance and anger in his eyes.

"You will learn to show respect to me one way or another." I pulled away and walked away. Hahn may have been born a nobleman but there was a beast that lurked beneath the surface of his flawless appearance.


	4. Head or Heart

I kept my distance from Hahn for the rest of the day and even at dinner I didn't make eye contact with him. What he had said to me kept nagging at the back of my mind, along with Dad's question of would I marry him to save our people. I my heart I knew I would do anything for my people but how could I marry someone like that? Dinner was quiet everyone knew what was going to happen it hung in the air thicker and heavier than any fog. Every few seconds my eyes would dash to Dad watching his movements. He looked as calm as ever, he knew what was coming and was ready for it.

As I walked to my room after dinner I spotted Yue and Sokka standing out in front of their bedroom. They seemed to be fighting, Yue who was always calm and collected seemed to be letting my big brother really have it. I snuck closer to listen in.

"You know what will happen if she marries him?" Yue hissed at Sokka, "She will just become another of his trophies. I was lucky I married you but he was the next in line for my hand." Sokka put his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Yue you don't think I want to see Katara happy with someone, but we are on the brink of war with the Fire Nation. We need our people to be as strongly united as possible." She threw his hands off.

"I can't just sit here and watch him. You saw the way he looked at her during dinner, like she was some prize he was stalking. And that's all she is to him, a target something to gain power from." Sokka shook his head and looked lovingly at his wife.

"I know but we have to try. Dad has already made a deal with Katara and it will be her choice in the end but you know her she will do anything for her people." That was all I needed to hear. My feet carried me back to my room, Hahn really was the beast I thought he was. How could I marry him but if there was a war would I marry him. My head and heart seemed to be pulling at each other. My heart told me not to marry him and my head kept saying do it for your people. Or was it the other way around I couldn't tell.

My sleeping bag was all laid out for me and I quickly got in. I didn't even bother to change out of my formal dress all I wanted to do was sleep and hope that I could figure everything out. Dad and Arnook would be leaving tomorrow evening when the moon rose. That was the tradition and I wished I could go with them. One to help me understand politics and the other to get away from Hahn. I closed my eyes tight and feel into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning I woke before sunrise which was unusual for me but there was no way I was going to miss the lesson with Master Pakku. Once I was dressed in my normal dress and parka I headed out to the arena ready for a hard lesson form one of the greatest waterbenders. Pakku was hard on all of us who were there especially me, in the northern tribe women weren't allowed to use their bending for anything but healing. I pushed myself even harder to impress him, he was one not impressed easily. By the end of the lesson the sun was already half way across the sky. Pakku seemed pleased with me, it had helped that I had knocked several of my opponents flat on their backs during sparing.

On my way to one of the healing houses to help I ran into Hahn. He gave me his normal over cocky smile and walked right over to me.

"Hello Hahn." I said as polity as I could manage but there was still venom in my voice. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't tell me you are still mad about our little sparing match yesterday." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. He stayed right in step, "You know it wasn't that big of a surprise that you lost. I mean I am the best warrior in the Northern Tribe and you are just a little princess." I gritted my teeth fighting off the urge to waterbend his sorry butt into the nearest canal.

I tried to block him out as he went on and on about how wonderful he was. Finally I came to the healing house and turned and faced him. He was still talking about some great achievement of his when I interrupted him.

"Well it's been great talking to you but I have to go." I grabbed the curtain and began to duck inside when he grabbed my hand. My head snapped towards him expecting something like what had happened yesterday.

"I want you to have this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a betrothal necklace. It had a large center stone with four smaller ones attached to it. They were carved in an intricate swirling design. "I know you are smart enough to have figure out why we came and I figured it was fitting to give this to you know." He gave me an almost sincere smile. My stomach was doing flip flops as I looked at the necklace. I will do anything for my people. What I had promised Dad echoed in my head.

"I will accept the necklace but not as a betrothal. I still need time to think about things." I said in a small voice. Hahn eyes went through several emotions first shock, then anger, then false happiness. He placed then necklace in my hand closing my fingers around it.

"You will say yes." He took a step closer so our faces where just inches apart. "I know you will." With that he turned and strutted away. I felt like I was going to be sick as I walked into the healing house. My legs gave out and I slumped against the wall one of the healers rushed over to me.

"Katara? Katara what's wrong?" She asked I looked into her very concerned face. Her name was Ming she was a nice girl a few years older than me.

"Hahn proposed to me." I said in a voice no louder than a whisper. Her face lit up with joy.

"Oh Katara that's so exciting. You are going to get married." I shook my head back and forth slowly.

"I didn't say yes. I said I would think about it." She looked puzzled by this.

"Why didn't you say yes?" I looked across the small room not really looking at anything.

"He's not what he looks like." She didn't respond but helped me up and gave me some water to drink. I spent the rest of the day working with the healers. When it came time for Dad and Arnook to leave I went to the ship yard to meet them. I saw Gran Gran with them, I pulled her off to the side and quickly told her what had happened. She didn't look upset with me for not accepting the proposal but seemed to understand.

"Do what you feel is right. Try wearing his necklace and see if it feels right." My eyebrows furled at this.

"What do you mean?" She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You'll know." With that I reluctantly took off Mom's necklace and put on Hahn's. His was much heavier then Mom's and felt strange against my neck. We walked out together as Dad was about to get on the ship.

I ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. That was entirely proper of me but I didn't care. He hugged me back just s tight.

"Come home soon." I said. He smiled down at me.

"I promise." With that he boarded the ship and sailed off leaving alone with Hahn standing right next to me his eyes boring into me.


	5. Run away

We stayed at the docks till the ship disappeared into the night. It would take them about three weeks to sail to the capital of the Fire Nation. I knew they would stop at the southern air temples to resupply but other than that it was just open ocean. Hahn placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Come Princess it's late you should rest." He gave me a weird half sweet smile and began to walk be back to the palace. I didn't talk and neither did he, which I enjoyed. I just kept looking up at the moon and praying to Tui and La that their journey would be safe and swift. Once we were back at my room and turned to say good night when he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Let go of me." I hissed. His eyes darkened with power as he pulled me closer.

"Why? You are going to be mine soon anyways." I couldn't breathe let alone think. He brought his face closer to mine. His eyes fixed on my lips every nerve in my body screamed to get away. I pushed against his chest surprising him causing him to let me go. Hahn's eyes again darkened but this time with rage. He came at me but I ran into my room and sealed the door with a thick sheet of ice.

"You can't hide in there forever." He hissed threw the ice. "You are going to be my bride, get used to the idea." I sat in my room and cried. How could I marry someone like that? After what seemed like forever I melted the ice and looked out into the hall, he was gone thank the spirits. I had to get away there was no way I was going to stay here with him. Suddenly his necklace felt incredibly heavy I grabbed it a tore it off my neck.

That was when the idea hit me. If I hurried I might be able to catch up with Dad and tell him what had happened. I looked around my room and quickly began to grab everything I could need. Once everything I needed was packed I dropped Hahn's necklace in the middle of the floor and put Mom's back on. I walked out the door and back down to the docks. First though I made a stop in the provisions house and grabbed at much food as I could carry. Water wasn't a problem I could purify sea water to drink.

I found a small ship that would be perfect to get to the Fire Nation in. I climbed inside and used my bending to move away from the other ships. My eyes gazed at my home, this was the first time I had ever left. My gaze turned to the horizon and my spirits lifted, this could be the start of something amazing. With that I slipped off silently into the night.

After almost a week of sailing I came to the southern air temple. The monks there were very kind to me and gave me additional supplies. They told me that my father had been there two days earlier. They didn't ask why I wasn't with him just helped me with what I needed. It wasn't surprising that Dad had made it there before me. He and Arnook hadn't gone alone they had also gone with a good amount of troops and waterbenders so they could make better time than me by myself.

I stayed for one night at the temple before heading back out to sea. Using star charts I navigated my way towards the Fire Nation. It was almost two and a half weeks into my trip I knew I was getting close it was much warmer I didn't even need to wear my parka any more. That was when a massive storm hit. It was all I could do to keep the ship afloat and save the supplies the waves tossed us allover I couldn't tell where we were or in what direction I just tried to out run the storm.

It ragged long into the night but by sunrise it had passed. I woke up to the feeling of warmth on my back I lifted my head to see it was midday. My limbs ached horribly from fighting the storm. When I looked around I couldn't see anything, I had no idea where I was. Then I spotted it a small dot on the horizon it might be an island. Spirits knew I needed supplies, most had been washed out by the storm. I willed my arms to move and push waves to make my ship head towards that island.

Hours slipped past and the island slowly began to come larger. I knew it would take me a least another day to make it there but it was the hope that kept me going. That night I decided to rest, I slumped on the bottom of the boat and ate what food I had. Once I had eaten the last of my food I feel into a deep peaceful sleep as the waves gently rocked me.

At the light of dawn I woke up to the sound of a low groan. I looked up to see a massive Fire Nation war ship headed toward me. At first I was relived maybe they could take me the rest of the way to the Fire Nation but then I saw the flags, Southern Raiders. My heart feel and my stomach turned into a thousand knots. I looked and saw the island was very close, I thanked Tui and Lad for bringing me closer. With fear now driving me I made the waves as large as I could to move me to the island but I knew I had been spotted.

There was no way I could out run them but I just had to get to the island first. With every drop of strength left in my body I made the largest waves I could. Over and over again I pushed myself my arms and legs begged me to stop but I knew I couldn't. I saw the beach, I kept telling myself just one more just one more. Finally the ship crashed onto the beach, the war ship was right behind me. I scrambled out and ran into the forest just off the beach.

Once there I hid behind the bushes and watched. The massive metal monster crashed on to the beach and its nose feel open making a bridge to the shore. At least twelve firebenders came out their leader road a Kimodo Rhinoceros he had side burns that stuck out a good foot from his face, this would have made me laugh at any other time.

"Spread out. Find the girl but don't harm her Fire Lord Ozai want's her untouched." With that they spread out into the forests. Two of them where headed right for me I turned and ran.

"There she is!" one yelled. I heard them coming after me. The branches tore at my face as I ran blindly ahead. There was no way I stood a chance against twelve trained firebending soldiers. I looked over my shoulder and saw them gaining. They began to shoot fire balls at me, I ducked and zig zagged between trees. For a moment I thought I could outrun them when my foot caught on a root. I felt my ankle twist as I hit the ground. They closed in over the top of me with wicked smiles on their faces.

"Nowhere to run little girl." I needed water I pulled the cap off my water skin and threw ice daggers at them one got hit in the shoulder the other in the leg. They both howled as the ice dug through their armor. I tried to pull myself away when one grabbed my hurt ankle. A blood curtailing scream escaped me.

"I'm going to have to teach you some manners." He hissed his free hand exploded into fire. His partner grabbed his arm.

"You know our orders." He kept his eyes trained on me.

"I'm not going to do too much damage just enough to have her remember." I shielded my face as he shot some fire at me it burned my hands I howled in pain. They laughed at my screams. Then someone knocked them off me. I tried to looked put when did all I saw was a flash of black and blue. I rolled onto my stomach and tried to push myself onto my elbows to get away when one of the men saw me move.

"No you don't." A hard armored hand cracked into the back of my skull. Stars danced in front of my eyes before everything went spinning into black.


	6. Zuko?

When I woke up it took me moment to remember. My eye lids lifted heavily I saw a ceiling made of red and gold. I sat bolt up, my head snapped looking at all sides of the room. This wasn't a room on a fire nation ship that was for sure. It was large, grand even, there were heavy red drapes covering the windows. The carpet was thick and elaborate, this had to be a palace. That's when I noticed what I was wearing it was a silk red and gold sleeping gown, I could feel my under wraps were still on thank la. My hands and ankle and been bandaged. I peeled off the bandages from my hand showing the still very tender red skin from the burns.

What I needed was water, I looked at the bed side table and saw a large bowl full of water. My hands splashed into it I let out a sigh of relief at the cool feeling. Next I used what I had learned from the healers to mend the burns, once the water feel away from my hands I couldn't see any signs of scaring which I was glad for I then turned to my ankle. Unwrapping it wasn't as painful as my hands but I could feel that it was broken. After doing some healing work on it I knew it would take several days of healing to be truly fixed. I rewrapped it before standing up that leg couldn't hold all my weight forcing me to limp.

The large door of my room swung open and I peeked out into the hall. There was no one insight there was a soft light coming from a room down the hall. I bit my lip as I made the choice to take a look. After limping my way down the hall I came to the door, I pushed it open a little more to show a small tea room. On the table was a platter of food, fruits, meats, and breads. I walked in and sat down.

I waited and waited. Finally I couldn't help myself I reached out and took a ripe fire peach and bit into it. It was sweet and juicy, it felt like my taste buds went to paradise. After having only pickled fish for the past week this was heaven. I tried to pace myself as I tried other bits of food it all tasted so good. My food fantasy stopped when the door opened wider. A large man with a gray beard and matching hair came in. He was carrying a tray with a tea pot and cups on it. He smiled at me and I just stared at him blank faced.

"I'm glad to see you are eating." He said in a rich happy voice, "My name is Iroh and you are?" He asked as he set down the tea tray and took the seat across from me.

"Katara." I said in a small voice. He began to pour the tea and handed me a cup with a smile.

"Well Miss Katara I'm glad to see you are feeling better. But, I have to wonder what the young princess of the Southern Water Tribe is doing all the way out here alone." I had just taken a drink of the delicious tea and almost cocked on it. I looked at him wide eyed.

"How did you know who I was?" I asked in a colder voice. He only smiled.

"I met your father and mother once a long time ago. You have your mother's beauty and your father's strength not many young girls could get that far with well trained fire benders." My eyes widened as I set down my cup.

"You were the one who saved me." He laughed and smiled.

"No, not I. My nephew did." I looked at the door. It was only proper to thank him for what he did, even if it did hurt my pride. "You still haven't answered my question." He added gently.

"Well, um, I'm kind of running away to meet my father at the Fire Nation Capital." He just sat there patiently and before I knew it I was telling him everything about Hahn and the mission. I couldn't figure out why just a part of me trusted him. He had deep golden eyes were so full of wisdom and life I felt safe. Something about him reminded me of Dad and how I could tell him anything. When I had finished he sat there for a moment looking at his tea.

"It seems you are in a fine predicament. The most I can offer you is a place to stay till you feel that you are ready to leave." I smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Where is your nephew? I would like to thank him for saving me." He stroked his beard.

"He might be in the gardens training but I can't be certain." I stood up and stumbled slightly forgetting about my healing ankle. Iroh stood up and offered me his arm, I took it and he helped me down the hall ways. After walking for a little ways we came to an open door that sunlight streamed in from. My eyes adjusted slowly as Iroh lead me into the light.

The gardens were beautiful all tall lush trees and flowers blooming everywhere. This was what spring looked like. I gazed in awe as Iroh lead me deeper into the gardens. The colors were so bright and beautiful. It was nothing like the South Pole which was beautiful with its ice and snow but this was a different kind of life that took me to a place I had never been. It was sun set the sun was bright red as it slipped behind the trees. Sounds of fire blasts caught my ear as we drew closer to a stone courtyard. There was a young man there training, he was shirtless and his head was shaved except for a long fire nation version of a wolf tail that grew from the crown of his head.

"Nephew," Iroh called to him. "I have a visitor for you." He said in a very glad voice. The man froze and turned his back to us his fists were clenched. My eyebrows furled at this, was this a Fire Nation custom I didn't know about.

"Please Uncle don't bring her here." He said in a rather harsh tone. I was offended by this. Now there was little chance I was going to apologize to him for saving me. I let go of Iroh's arm and crossed mine across my chest.

"Nephew, don't be rude to our guest." He turned so the right side of his face was facing me. I walked closer I wasn't afraid of him. I could tell he had been training his whole life his body was in perfect condition. I looked at his face he was very handsome and had the same gold eyes as Iroh but his seemed harder, colder.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me." I said wondering why he wouldn't face me. He shrugged and looked over at me keeping the left side of his face hidden.

"It was nothing." With that he turned and walked away. I looked at Iroh with a puzzled expression on my face. He nodded his head saying to let him go. He came up to me and led me back towards the palace.

"Come lets have another cup of tea and I'll tell you our story." Once we were back in the tea room Iroh began to explain. "My nephew, Zuko, was banished to this island three years ago by his father. My brother is a cruel man and has no mercy. Zuko spoke out against him and had to fight an Agni Kai against his own father. He refused to fight him and so he was marked as a coward and banished." I couldn't believe what he was telling me. How could any parent do that to their child? I tried to imagine Dad and Sokka fighting like that I couldn't.

"How could anyone do that." I said under my breath. Iroh looked at me with curious eyes.

"You feel pity for him don't you." He said. I met his golden gaze.

"How can't I? He didn't deserve that no one does not that young." Iroh leaned back.

"You are an interesting person Miss. Katara. Maybe Zuko could learn a few things from you." Suddenly I was very curious to find Zuko and talk to him.

"I'm going to bed. Thank you Iroh." He smiled at me as if he knew.

"Good night Katara, sleep well." I went back to my room as quickly as I could. My clothes were laid out on the bed, freshly washed by the look of it. I took them and set them on the dresser before sitting on the bed. The water from the blow floated out as I moved my hands and I worked on my ankle more it was getting better I stood up and was able to put most of my weight on it. I pocked my head out of my room and looked down the hall. The light in the tea room was out.

I made my way through the large passages. I tried to remember every turn I made so I could make my way back. After walking for a long time my ankle began to hurt worse I was totally lost, the sun had set and I couldn't see down the halls anymore. I slumped against a wall wishing I hadn't left my room. Someone moved in the dark I got to my feet as quickly as I could.

"Zuko?" I asked into the dark. Something moved, shifting a little closer to me.

"Katara." His voice said not too far away from me. I wished I could see him, I took and unsure step forward towards his voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a cold voice. I took another step forward and my ankle gave out. My arms shoot out to break my fall when they came in contact with a clothed chest. His hands grabbed my waist, I winced at the spikes of pain coming from my ankle.

"Sorry, I just wanted to tell you thank you face to face but my ankle is still healing and whatever progress I had made was just ruined." His hands relaxed on my waist slightly. I looked up at his face but couldn't make out any details. He didn't say anything for a moment and I had no idea what to do. I just stood there like a moron wondering what the world he was thinking.

"You can stay here tonight, your room's on the other side of the palace." He quickly bent over and scooped me up in his arms. I stopped breathing for a moment as my arms tightened around his neck. The only time I had been picked up before was when Sokka would threaten to throw me into the canals.

"Umm thank you." I said in a small voice. All I could do was hold onto him, he walked down the hall in long even strides. I rested my head on his shoulder, suddenly I had become very tired. He smelled like sweet smoke and spice and one other sent I couldn't place. For some reason I relaxed with him which was slightly unnerving. One we were complete stranger and two I was on some island in the middle of nowhere and the mercy of an old man and his banished nephew. A moment later he lightly nudged a door open with his foot and walked in.

The room was also dark except from the light of the moon and cut through the curtains. It was larger and grander than my room. He was carrying me towards the bed, he softly set me down on the edge and I looked up into his darkened face. Zuko took several quick steps away from the bed.

"Whose room are we in?" I asked. He stepped back from the bed again and turned his back to me.

"Mine." He said bluntly. Heat ran up in my cheeks as I blushed. "Don't worry you can have the bed I'll take the sofa." He began to walk away and crossed through the moonlight. All I could see was his silhouette. For some reason I truly wanted to see the face of the man who had rescued me. I pulled the blankets back awkwardly and slipped under them. He moved quietly across the room till he settled on what I had to assume was the sofa. I closed my eyes and thought about the morning and maybe this was just a crazy dream and I would wake up in my little boat.


	7. Into the Light

My eyes opened slowly as I woke up. The room was in focus now and I could see that I was still in Zuko's room. I sat up slowly and saw a bowl of water on the bed side table and no sign of Zuko. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around, this room was far grander than mine. There was a separate seating area with several sofas that looked out the window, a meditation alter, a door that led to another room, and a massive mirror that had been shattered. This was rather strange I thought but who was I to judge him. I pulled the blankets off me and looked at the water. First I cupped some in my hands and drank it then I set to work on my ankle. The water was soothing as my ankle mended under my hands. When I was done I notice a crutch leaning up against the wall. I stood up and tested my ankle it was completely healed, smiling I thanked the spirits that I could use my bending for healing. I started to make my way back to the main door. My fingers curled around the brass nob that was shaped like a dragon. For some reason I couldn't help but wonder about the other door. I looked over my shoulder at it, a sang that gran had told me popped into my head. Curiosity killed the turtle seal, but I still had the urge to look inside.

My feet sunk into the soft carpet as I made my way to the door. I looked at the little circle of sofas to see one was mussed up, probably where my mysterious savior had slept. What was it that made him act so strange? I walked over the mirror and saw my own warped refection in what was left of the broken glass. The curtains were pulled so only strips of light cut across the room. I made my way over to the other door and turned the cool brass nob. My hand paused for a moment I gathered my courage and pushed the door open. Inside I could see this was meant to be a tea room but there was a tall table in the middle of the room on it was a single flower in a delicate vase. The curtains on the window were pulled so only a sliver of light cut through the room crossing the flower.

It was lovely and was truly beautiful. I took several steps closer and looked at it in more detail. I had never seen a flower like this one before. It had soft white petals with black edges, flowers were something I found completely fascinating having not seen many before. I reached my hand out to touch the delicate petal,

"Didn't people ever tell you not to snoop?" I jumped out of my skin as Zuko's voice snapped the air. I spun around and couldn't see him in the dark.

"I was just looking for you. I never properly told you thank you and you weren't exactly the most welcoming of hosts." He scoffed in the dark. He shifted in the dark, my eyes strained to catch the slightest glimpse of him.

"Well you aren't the most welcome guest." I folded my arms across my chest and sat into my hip.

"You could have let them take me but you didn't. Why?" I asked. My arms dropped to my side and I slipped my way back to the curtain.

"You didn't deserve what they were going to do." He moved in the shadows coming closer but avoiding the light. I hated not being able to see him I was getting close to the curtain but I really had no idea what I would do.

"Will I ever get to meet you face to face?" I asked. He slinked closer making hardly any noise. My fingers groped out behind me tell they found the silk fabric of the curtain.

"I doubt that you would want to." He said dryly. I raised an eyebrow, my hand tightened around the fabric. My heart was hammering so loud I was sure he could hear it. It was now or never. In a flash I ripped the curtain away allowing the blinding sunlight blasted into the room. My eyes were dazzled by the light but quickly focused. He was standing in front of my eyes wide in surprise. They held me frozen twin pools of swirling gold. I began to look at his whole face and the first thing I saw was the massive scar that covered his entire left eye. It surprised me but I didn't say anything. Other than the scar I thought he was quiet handsome. My eyes flicked quickly from the scar back to his eyes. I watched surprise turn to rage. He stalked the last few feet between us.

Fire began to flare from his clenched fists, his jaw tightened, eyes narrowed on me turning to tight slits. I didn't know what to do fear began to pound through my veins. He grabbed the front of the night gown pulling me up forcing me to stand on my toes. We were noes to noes.

"Happy?" He growled turning the scared side of his face toward me, "See what you were looking for." I squirmed against his hand. My fist seemed to fly on its own coming in contact hard with the side of his face. It was enough to stun him, I tore out of his grip and ran for the door. My heart pounded as I hit the first door throwing it open. He roared behind me I could feel flames coming after me. Sprinting faster I made it into the hall way. I had no idea if he was fallowing me or not all I knew was that I had to keep running.

There was a door to my left that I prayed led outside, throwing it open I hurled myself into the sun light. My legs carried me toward the ocean, I couldn't explain it but I knew where it was and how to get there. I tore through the thick jungle the vines would wrap around my limbs I would use my bending to cut them away. After what seemed like an eternity of running I stopped dead in my tracks. The trees and everything had been burned down. My body gave out and I feel into a charred tree. Sitting on the beach was the smoldering remnants of my boat, my heart shank further what I saw floating just off shore was the same battle ship.

The blackened bark was rough against my fingers as hope seemed to leave every part of me. How would I leave now? I sank onto the ground and buried my face in my hand. That ship was here for me and knew I was still on the island. Tears rolled down my face, every part of me longed to be back in the South Pole even if it meant being with Hahn. Why had I been so foolish to come out on my own? Why hadn't I stayed with Dad and Gran? Tears fell faster down my face smearing the charcoal from my hands onto my face. I sat there for so long, wishing I could go home.

A hand settled on my shoulder making me jump. My head snapped up looking into the gentle face of Iroh. He looked sad and concerned. I tried to whip my eyes to hide my tears but I knew that it was too late to hide them.

"Why don't you come back inside?" He said. I looked back out at the sea and saw the ship still there. Belching out black smoke as it patrolled the island. My eyes turned back to Iroh.

"How can I?" I asked in a small voice. He looked down at me that told me he was someone that had seen more in his life time than I could ever imagine.

"Don't worry my nephew has had time to calm down. His temper has always gotten the better of him." I slowly got to my feet and looked at him with a blank stare. All I was thinking was what if he kept acting like that he had had no right to act like that. But, I also shouldn't have done what I had. Before I knew it I was fallowing Iroh back to the palace. It wasn't like I had much other choice with a Fire Nation Ship floating right off shore and no way off this island.

Something inside me told me there was more to what was going on here than what I knew of. I looked back at the sea one more time. Silently I prayed to Tui and La for guidance and wisdom and for the strength to make it out of this.


	8. Tempers flare

Iroh lead me back into the gardens and sat down on one of the stone benches. I sat down next to him and looked up at the cherry tree blooming above me. It was so lovely yet I felt so alone. My eyes turned to the small pond that was not too far away, I could see little turtle ducks swimming and chasing each other playfully; this made me smile. Then I caught the slight of a figure sitting on the edge of the pond head in his hands looking completely miserable. About as miserable looking as I felt.

"He is sorry for what he did." Iroh said softly. I looked at him with surprise. He reached out and gently patted my hand. "Why don't you go talk to him?" I looked at Iroh for a moment, he gave me and encouraging smile. I got to my feet and walked quietly towards him. Once again my heart was pounding the grass was soft against my bare feet. There was a light breeze that lifted my hair. I was only a few feet away, my heart was pounding even louder it felt like any moment it was going to burst out of my chest. There was no way of knowing how he was going to react.

"I'm sorry." I said in a voice no louder than a whisper. He reacted instantly his head snapped up and looked at me, but I didn't meet his gaze. I felt guilty for what I had done it wasn't fare of me. I played with the grass with my toes and twisted my fingers in the robe uneasily. He stood up, this made me feel about as big as an ant. My stomach tied itself into a million knots. What was he going to do? Would he turn me over to the raiders even though he saved me form them?

"Why?" This shocked me. I looked up at him in total surprise. He looked genuinely surprised that I was the one apologizing. For a moment I couldn't think of what to say. I wasn't sure if it was of what he said or his eyes. They looked like pure gold not cold like they had been before but warm and safe. "Why are you apologizing?" His voice was edged by his temper starting to flare. This snapped me back into reality. My own temper ran up at this. I was apologizing feeling guilty for what I had done and he was questioning me.

"Don't snap at me!" I shot back "I just wanted to say I was sorry for pulling back the curtain. But, you can't even let people think for a minute without your temper coming up." My hands were on my hips and I was raised up on my toes so I could just reach his eye level. One I could tell he was surprised he wasn't used to people standing up to him.

"Well you shouldn't have even come into that room. Don't they teach you manners in that sad excuse of a tribe?" He spat with all the venom in his voice. My heart stopped dead. Rage pounded through me every muscle in my body tightened. That was a line he shouldn't have crossed.

"Wrong move." I hissed through my teeth. Within a second I had moved the water from the pond with all the force I could give it on to Zuko. He was caught off guard and knocked off his feet. I drew back the water then flung it forward again with even more force throwing him back. He was rushing back towards the place wall in a wave of water, it would be only a moment more before he hit the wall. The water froze on my command, Zuko was encased in ice except for his head. Rage still filled me as I skated up the ice to face him. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be unconscious. That would teach him a lesson about what he called my people.

I slid back down the ice and saw Iroh sitting on the bench just watching. I had completely forgotten that he was there. He was just looking at me, he hadn't tried to help Zuko that was when I realized what I had done was just as bad as anything Zuko had done so far. Regret replaced my rage and I felt the ice melting behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Zuko lying there. At that moment my healers instincts took over and I made a promise to myself not to judge fast and to learn to control my temper or I would get myself into real trouble.

He was lying in a heap on the ground soaking wet. The first thing I did was draw all the water out of his clothes and off his body. Waking up dry but cold was better than wet and cold. I covered my hands with water and set to work I checked his chest and couldn't see anything wrong; I must have just knocked him out. I moved my hands to his temples placing them gently on either side of his face using my healing to wake him up. After several minutes his eyes slowly opened. He just stared at me for a moment.

"Well now I really have something to apologize for." I said softly. I actually saw a smile crack across his face. He pushed himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah you do but I do too." I sat back on my legs as he pushed himself into a sitting position. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I shouldn't have said that about the water tribe. I can't blame you for what you did I would have done the same thing if you had talked about my nation that way." This caught me off guard. My nation that was what I would say about my tribe. I mean I knew people would say that but it felt like someone of high rank would say.

"What do you mean, your nation?" It was his turn to be caught off guard.

"Ah nothing." He said rubbing his head slightly not making eye contact. Man this guy could give Sokka a run for his money on being the worst liar in the world. I raised my eye brow at him.

"I'm not stupid I know that you are the son of some governor or some high ranking member of the Fire Nation. Why else would you be put up in such a nice place?" I could tell he looked somewhat relived at this though I didn't know why exactly. "So are you hurt anywhere else?" I asked looking at him closely. He shook his head.

"No you just caught me off guard." It was my turn to smile.

"Well now you know not to mess with me." I stood up and walked over to the pond. The turtle ducks looked very confused at how little water they had. In a moment I bended the lose water on the ground back into the pond. That was when I noticed my reflection, my face was covered in charcoal with distinct streaks from tears across my cheeks. I was totally embarrassed, I glanced over my shoulder to see Zuko walking towards his Uncle. With a quick flick of my wrist I bent water out of the grass and used it to wash off my face.

I stood up and looked over at Zuko and Iroh who were talking by a fire peach tree. Now seemed like as good a time as any to get away to my room and change back into my normal clothes. It took me a few minutes to find my way back to it and all the time I kept thinking about Zuko. It was funny how different we were and how similar. Water and fire, moon and sun, but we both were outcasts in our own way with bad tempers. Once I was in my room I looked at my clothes I decided not to put on my long sleeves because of how warm it was here. Once I was dressed I combed out my hair and tied it up with my normal lopes and bun.

One thought kept coming into my head, how was I going to leave this place with the raiders' right off shore? I walked back out into the hall to find Zuko or Iroh. Either one would be fine to talk to. I eventually found Zuko in the training courtyard. It was getting late and I had to admit I was hungry. He was practicing his fire bending which was incredible to watch. He moved completely different form a water bender. All his movements were aggressive and hard hitting. I also blushed slightly because he wasn't wearing a shirt, being a healer I had seen more of a man than I would like to admit but it was strange because I felt embarrassed to see him shirtless.

After a while he stopped and picked up his shirt and walked over to me. He sat down looking somewhat unsure of himself. I knotted my fingers together, I shot several quick glances over at him but I wasn't sure what to do. A question popped into my head it seemed rather silly but it was something I was curious about.

"Zuko?" he replied with a soft hm. "Why do you have your hair like that? I know it's a strange question but I'm just curious." He let out a scoff and looked at me.

"It's a mark of banishment." I furled my eye brows.

"You are here on an island with just your uncle why add another mark?" I said. He looked back out at the court yard and shied.

"You don't understand. You don't know what it's like to be banished from your home to have everything you love ripped away from you." I looked at the ground and felt a weight in my heart.

"I actually do." He looked at me in surprise. I just kept looking at the ground trying to make a pattern out of the cracks in the stone.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I let out a shy and took in a deep breath.

"When I was little my mother was killed by the southern raiders. I saw the man in our house with her. She told me to get my father who was fighting the other raiders. He looked at me I still remember those eyes. I ran as fast as I could to get my dad. But, by the time we got back it was too late he was gone and so was she." I could feel the tears prickling at my eyes. Zuko was the first person I had told about what had happened that night. He didn't say anything and before I knew it I was talking again. "Then my brother just came down to visit us, he married the princess of the northern water tribe, and they came with a whole party include Chief Arnook. There was a guy with them, Hahn, he's a nobleman and they are going to set up and arranged marriage between me and him to strength the bond of the tribes. That's part of the reason I ran away. The other part was to be with my father when he met with the Fire Lord but obviously that didn't happen seeing there is a southern raider's ship floating just off shore."

I looked up at Zuko and I could see compassion in his eyes. It was like he knew what a meant or a least part of it. He reached out and took my hand. My heart began to pound at his touch. His hand was warm and callused.

"I know what it's like to lose a mother." He said gently. My eyes locked with his maybe I wasn't so different from Zuko as I thought I was.


	9. Moonlight

I spent the next week on the island getting to know Zuko. He had even cut off his wolf tail thing and was starting to grow his hair. He now had a layer of black fuzz growing from his head. I guessed what I had asked him had impacted him. We would spare together, I had never fought a different kind of bender before. We were learning from each other I was now making ice daggers to fight with and he made fire whips.

We would spend time in the gardens together. I would tell him about the water tribe and he told me about the fire nation. It was fascinating to learn about another culture. He told me about the royal family and how that there was a slight break in tradition when the last fire lord proclaimed his second son the next fire lord. He told me that Fire Lord Ozai had two children a son the crowned prince and a daughter.

"I bet that the prince is handsome." I thought out loud. Zuko cracked a smile at this and looked up at the setting sun.

"What about the water tribe?" he asked. I shrugged and lied back in the soft grass and looked up at the cherry blossoms. I folded my arms behind my head and thought about the tribes.

"Well my father is Chief Hakoda and my brother, Sokka, is going to be chief of the northern tribe one day. He married Princess Yue, it's funny they had crushes on each other ever since they were little. Then there's me, so with my brother going to the northern tribe I'll have to lead the south." Zuko looked down at me.

"That's a lot of pressure to have on you." I shrugged it had been something I had grown up with.

"Yeah, well what about you? Are you going to inherit your father's land some day?" A shadow passed over his face, I bit down on my lip. I had forgotten he was banished. To me it felt like we were in his father's land not on the island he had been exiled to. I sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Zuko I'm sorry. I forgot, I mean it feels like we are just... I don't know." He looked at me and smiled. He took my hand off his shoulder and placed it on the ground.

"It's okay." I looked out at the setting sun. I felt like I needed to make up to him because of what I said. Tonight was a full moon, that's when the idea hit me.

"Zuko, come down to the ocean with me tonight." I said with a smile he looked at me shocked, eyes wide and speechless.

"Why?"

"Tonight's the full moon. It's when my bending is strongest and I thought it would be fun. If you want to your more than welcome meet me on the north beach at midnight." I smiled stood up and walked away leaving a stunned Zuko in my wake. I had no idea what I was doing and I felt a hundred butterflies fluttering around inside me. This was a totally new feeling for me, I remembered Sokka saying something about this when he was around Yue but I shrugged it off.

Once I was back in my room I saw a small plate of food set out for my dinner. Fire Nation food was far from the water tribes but I did like all the spice and flavor. Soon all the food was gone and I looked around the room I decided to revisit the shelves that held a fair amount of scrolls. I picked one out at random and began to read.

It told the story of a river spirit called the Painted Lady and her lover the Blue Spirit. The story went that the Painted Lady was a river spirit and the Blue Spirit was the spirit of the forest around the river. They lived in harmony with each other till one day someone poisoned the river. The creatures in it began to die and the Painted Lady grew weaker and ill. The Blue Spirit loved her with all his heart, there was only one way for him to save her. He would have to go into the human world and find what was poisoning his love. This was very dangerous for if he did not return to the spirit world before sunrise he would be trapped in the human world. The Painted Lady was running out of time. The Blue Spirit passed into the human world and looked for the source of the poison it was coming from a village near the river built in his forest. This enraged the spirit that they had no respect for their land. He attacked the town and destroyed the poisons source. But he was running out of time the sun was going to rise in a few moments and he had to make it back to his sanctuary. The spirit moved as fast as he could but there was no way he was going to make it in time. The suns rays cracked over the mountain when a figure appeared from the water. It was his lady she held out her arms for him and in a desperate attempt he leapt into her arms. They embraced just as the sun's rays touched the lovers for they had both entered the human world they were bond to it together. The Blue spirit transformed into a massive cragged blue rock and the Painted Lady making a water fall that flowed from the rock. Bound together forever and yet forever apart. It was a lovely story that I truly enjoyed. By the time I was done it was getting close to midnight. I slipped out of my dress and pants so I stood in just my underwraps. I had taken to training in them at night when my bending was stronger. It felt a little strange because Zuko was going to be there but I steeled my nerves and walked out of my room and towards north beach.

North beach was on the other side of the island from where I had landed. When I got there the moon was almost half way across the sky, I walked into the warm water until I was up to my waist and let the feeling of the waves push and pull relax me. After a few minutes I slipped beneath the waves and felt completely at home. Soon I needed to surface for air and with one strong kick I broke up through the surface. I floated on my back and let the waves carry me back to the shore. When I was close to the beach I stood up and bent the water out of my hair making it dry and fluffy again. Being in the water made me feel completely at peace and safe.

"Am I interrupting?" asked a cool voice behind me. I looked over to see Zuko standing on the beach. He was still completely dressed which made me feel almost naked. Blood ran up into my face but I thanked the darkness that he couldn't see my face clearly.

"No, I was wondering if you were going to show up." I said with a smile. "Come on." I added as I took a few steps backwards into the ocean. He folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not dressed for swimming." he said softly. This gave me an idea in one swift movement I sent a giant wave at him thoroughly soaking him. I let out a full laugh as he stood there looking somewhere between mad and surprised.

"Well you're all wet now. You might as well get in." It was his turn to laugh. He peeled off his wet shirt and shoes before wading into the water with me. I could tell he was unsure about this, though I couldn't tell if it was because he was surrounded by my element under a full moon or if it was because I was in my underwraps.

"Nervous Zuko?" I asked I could feel the mischief in my eyes showing his eyes flicked quickly between my face and the water in front of him.

"Why would I be?" he asked in a calm cool voice. I put my hands on my hips and then did the craziest thing I had ever done. I launched myself towards him and fully tackled him into the water. We both came up sputtering and laughing. It was his turn to have mischief in his eyes.

"Wrong move Ms. Water Bender." he said and then he tackled me down into the water. I pulled the current around us making us spin in a barrel roll. We came out of the water laughing and that was when I noticed my hands were resting on his chest and his hands were holding on to my hips. A blush hit our faces at the same moment and we pushed apart from each other feeling the awkward tension. He rubbed the back of his head as we both looked for something to say.

"I ahh..." he started "I hope I didn't offend you." I looked up at him.

"Not at all." The tension was still thick and didn't let up. He looked back towards the beach and then out to sea. The raiders were still patrolling the island.

"It's late. We should probably head back." He said in a stiff voice. I nodded in agreement and walked out of the waves. Once we were on the sand I bent the water off me and back into the ocean.

"Would you like me to..." he shook his head and took in a deep breath and started to steam. Well I figured that was an advantage of being a fire bender. He picked up his abandoned clothes and we walked back to the house.

He walked me all the way back to my room but not a word was said between us. When we reached my door I turned to face him.

"Well good night." I said softly. I waited for a moment for him to return the farewell. What he did next I had my expected he reached out took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Good night, Katara." He said looking into my eyes. I swore my heart stopped as he walked away. I walked into my room in a total daze but reality hit me full in the face at the sight of my clothes I needed to get off the island. I needed to return to the tribe but something in me said that I want to stay here. What was wrong with me I had only been here for a week but something about being with Zuko made me feel so at peace. He was so different from anyone I had ever met but, how could we be together? What would Dad think? My heart fell as I thought of the South Pole and of all the people there who would never accept us together. Water and fire don't mix they would say. Yet something told me this was right. I looked out my window at the moon and prayed she would show me a way. I turned to my bed and slipped under the covers. There was nothing more I could do tonight. I closed my eyes which suddenly felt so heavy and feel into an uneasy sleep.


	10. New Moon Festival

It had been another two week on the island and the raiders still patrolled the shores day and night. Over a month had passed since I had left the South Pool and my heart ached for home. It would be the time for the new moon festival in just a few days. The streets would be filled with laughter and joy, my people would rejoice in our strength and hope for the future. The thought of the grand feast on the last night of the festival and the dance that would come after it filled my mind. I could see Sokka and Yue dancing together, the other girls who had just come of age hoping someone would ask them to dance.

I had asked Iroh how long a Fire nation ship of that size could go without the need to refuel. He said that they could go for almost two months. So depending on how long they had been at sea before coming to the island I could be stuck here for another month. I was sitting by the pound thinking about home when Zuko came over. His presence barely fazed me, I was sick of the Fire Nation heat and wanted the snow and ice of home. Summer was on its way and it was felt, the days were longer and hotter now. I had taken to just wearing my dress for my long pants kept me too warm. Zuko sat down beside me but I didn't look at him home was the only thing on my mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I laid down on my side as a little turtle duck swam up to me. I reached out and pet his soft fuzzy head. The grass was soft against my bare skin as I thought about what I was going to say.

"I miss my home." I said plainly. "The new moon festival is going to be happening in a few days. It's one of my favorite events of the year. I know you understand what I'm feeling better than anyone else." I looked over at him and he met my eyes. I could see his own longing to return home in his eyes.

"Tell me about the festival." He asked. I sat up and crossed my legs. Where to begin? I thought. I looked down at his hands resting in the grass, the poise of his body, relaxed but ready to move at the slightest noise. Being with Zuko made me very happy it was nice to have someone to relate to. I looked up at the midday sun and cursed it in my mind.

"Does it ever get cool here?" I asked. Zuko laughed and fallowed my gaze.

"Not in the summer." He replied, I sighed with defeat and turned to conversation back to the festival. I told him everything I could remember, which took an hour or two to do. We sat there in the grass talking about it he even told me about the sun festival of the Fire Nation. I thought about how he was stuck on this island and came up with a question.

"Zuko? Are you forced to remain just on the island?" He shook his head and gave me a curious look.

"No, I have the ability to go anywhere I want except back to the Fire Nation." I looked at the ground and played with the grass between my fingers. I knew what my heart wanted me to ask but my mouth didn't seem to want to work. A moment later I felt a hand under my chin lifting my eyes to meet his. "Come one, Katara. I know you want to ask me something what is it." I was about to speak but he didn't take his hand away he let it linger a moment longer than what it should have. I could feel the blush coming to my face as I spoke.

"Well I was wondering if you would want to come to the South Pool with me." His eyes grew wide. I knew that he hadn't been expecting that. "If you don't want to I understand that but I figured it would be better than being stuck here forever." He looked around at the gardens then back at me. He reached out and took my hand.

"When the raiders leave I would be honored to return you to your home." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He seemed unsure but wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me back.

"Thank you Zuko. You are a truly wonderful friend."

It was several days later, I was sitting in my room relaxing thinking about the festival and how it was about to begin. My fingers played with Mom's necklace as I thought about how Dad had proposed to her at the new moon festival. I looked out the open window at the cherry tree that grew outside it. Beyond that were the garden walls that protected the palace from the forest. I sat on the open window sill enjoying to cooling evening air. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. I wasn't expecting Zuko or Iroh it was still a little while before we had dinner together. But, Zuko came through the door wearing an expression that was impossible to read. "What's going on?" I asked he walked over as I stood up. We meet half way across the room.

"I have a surprise for you." He said plainly. I raised an eyebrow and but my hands on my hips.

"What would that be?" He smirked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Now come with me but you have to close your eyes." From his expression I knew that there was no arguing with him. I closed my eyes and felt his hands take mine. My feet moved unsurely as he led me blindly down the halls. I even stumbled a few time making both of us laugh. I had no idea where he was taking me, after several more minutes we went outside I could feel cool air and soft grass. We walked a little ways more when he stopped me.

"Alright," He walked around me so he was behind me. His hands rested gently on my shoulders. "Open your eyes." His breath puffed against my ear. My eyes open and I gasped. The trees were lite with a hundred lanterns some even floated on the pond. There was a band that began to play soft music, a table of food was set out I could tell even from here it was water tribe food. It was so beautiful, it was then I realized he was making a new moon festival for me. I turned around to face Zuko. He was smiling at me, it was a crocked half smile that I loved.

"This is amazing." I said with a smile and tears in my eyes, "No one has ever done something like this for me before." He took my hands again and looked towards the musicians.

"We'd better dance at least a little. Before Uncle drags us out there." I giggled as he led me out into the open space. He stopped in the middle and placed a hand on the small of my back and took my hand in his free one. I bit my lip as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko, I don't know how to dance like you." I said softly he smiled at me.

"Don't worry just fallow my lead." I placed my free hand on his shoulder and he began to spin me around the space. I felt embraced that I didn't know the steps but Zuko kept his grip firm showing me how to move. Soon I was enjoying myself as the music came to an end Zuko pulled me back into a dip so one of my arms was looped around his neck the other flying at my side and one leg up in the air. At any other time I would have felt like I was going to fall but his strong arm was wrapped tight around my waist. I was breathing hard and could tell he was too. Our eyes meet and everything seemed to fade away from me. It was just him and me, his strong arm around me his eyes so full of fire. I felt the urge to reach up and kiss him but my day dream was interrupted by the sound of applause.

Iroh was clapping softly, I wasn't sure if it was for our dancing or the music. Zuko helped pull me back onto my feet. Once I was on them he didn't let go right away but lingered making me feel unsure. I pulled away and walked towards the table of food. There were all of my favorite foods, this made me smile when I thought about Gran and how I helped her prepare the feasts. The festival must have been in full swing by now and I thought about how everyone would be celebrating then I thought about Dad and how he must be worried to death about me not knowing where I was if I was safe. He might have sent search parties out for me probably lead by Hahn. Hahn what would he be thinking about all this. Did he think I was dead and only hated that idea because it would lose him a chance at being Chief? My stomach churned at the thought of it.

Zuko came up to me and looked at all the food. From the look on his face I could tell that he had never tried Water Tribe food before. I giggled and looked at him I stopped dead as I thought about how the food and musicians had gotten here. They had to come from another island and they had to come past the raiders. A horrible idea crept into my mind, what if Zuko was working with the raiders. He was looking at stewed sea prunes and I felt betrayal grip my heart. I couldn't do it I walked away quickly disappearing into the gardens.

I found a spot away from the music under a fire peach tree I slumped against the bark as I began to think of how he could be working with them waiting for me to trust him then trick me into going with him somewhere and bam I'm captured. There was a crack of a twig beside me I spun around to see Zuko. I was instantly on the defense.

"Zuko how did the musicians get on the island?" I asked he looked a little surprised and walked closer, I stepped back.

"Uncle sent for them they came on a ship." My guard was up and I was ready to attack at any moment.

"How did they get past the raiders?" He kept his eyes on me and then I saw him understand what I was getting at.

"Katara I'm not working with them. The ship we sent for was searched by them and they are not allowed on the island unless Uncle or I permit them." He took several steps forward and I didn't move I made sure my stance was strong. "Katara I saved you from them. If I wanted to I could have turned you over to them at any time."

"Or you just get a thrill out of messing with people." He looked really hurt. He came toe to toe with me and reached out taking my wrists.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I want you to be safe, I don't want to see you go." He let go of my wrists as I saw the truth in his eyes. In a flash he reached up cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. I froze for a moment eyes wide as he held his lips against mine. I relaxed and began to kiss him back. He let one hand wrap around my waist as I put my arms around his neck. In my mind I thought how could this be happening a water bender and a fire bender. I pulled away as I thought about my duty to my people how I would probably have to marry Hahn. Zuko stood there looking at me.

"Zuko we can't. I'm…I'm going to be engaged as soon as I go back to the South Pole." He pulled me closer keeping my eyes locked with his.

"You said you had a choice." I turned my face away.

"That is if the meeting with the Fire Lord went well. If it didn't I have no choice. I have to protect my people." I turned and pulled out of his arms tears pouring down my face as I ran back toward the palace.


	11. Just one night

**So I'm changing the way I'm writing this. Switching to a third person view so I hope you like sorry it's been so long. Also a warning I kind of push the T rating this chapter a little.**

Katara raced back to her room her feet pounding the floor. Everything seemed to be spinning around her, she couldn't focus, why did Zuko have to do that? Why did he have to complicate everything? The halls of the palace streaked past her as the weeks of memorization guided her to her room. She didn't even remember opening the door only that now she was laying on the bed face down in the sheets wanting to scream. Zuko was a friend right? There had been those few moments were things hand been awkward, the kind of awkward that had happened to Sokka and Yue but did she feel that way? How would it ever work out between them he was fire and she was ice. Yes yin and yang but how would they be accepted, what would the tribes think if one of the princesses was in a relationship with a fire bender and not one of their own. All the scenarios spun around and around in her head each one worse than the last. It felt like the time she had drank some of Sokka crazy cactus water making her head spin and feel fuzzy.

She flipped over and looked up blankly at the ceiling. The intricate golden dragons hardly fazed her as she let her mind slip away. She had asked Zuko to come to the South Pole with her but may be that was a bad idea may be he should just stay here. Then the idea hit her what if she just thought of this as a fantasy trip that would all be over as soon as she got back home. None of it was real so there was nothing to lose, no real feelings. Katara tried to detach her feelings trying to let go of any fondness that she had for Zuko and Iroh to think of this all as a dream. A wonderful dream. She sat up and pulled off her dress and underwrappings and slipped on the soft silk night robe. The silk was so pleasant against her skin this was what it must feel like to be wrapped in a cloud. Katara let herself get lost in the sensation, she would never be able to wear something like this at home but this was a dream a perfect dream. And, if it was the perfect dream, why not indulge that creeping idea that had slunk into her mind from the moment the she had decided to treat the last month on the island as a dream. With her mind set but knees trembling she made her way to the door and out towards the opposite side of the palace. Katara was practically shaking the whole way there part of her was excited and another part of her was terrified. The rebel inside her egged her to go on. All her life she had done what was expected of her, what everyone wanted her to do, so why not take this one moment to do something for herself? To be a rebel, yes this was that moment.

Katara could barely hold her hand steady as she knocked on the door. The seconds that passed seem to drag on into hours. For a second she thought about running back down the hall, maybe she shouldn't do this. But, then the door opened and in the doorway stood a shirtless Zuko. His eyes widened at the sight of her. Katara could tell he had been excepting Iroh at least but never her. He looked slightly amazed to see her, which gave her a tiny bit of gratification. He opened his mouth to say something but Katara cut him off.

"Don't say anything. Can I come in?" Zuko's mouth snapped shut and he stepped out of the door way allowing Katara to enter. She gazed around the room and thought about the first time she had been there. It was funny to think how things had changed between her and Zuko, how she had changed. The door closed behind Zuko with a soft click,

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a rather hard tone. Katara couldn't blame him for that after the way she had spurned him. She took a deep breath and turned around to face him.

"I know I acted wrong earlier and I'm sorry." He didn't say anything, his facial expression didn't even flicker. "I know this sounds crazy but who knows how much longer I'm going to be here. And who knows what's going to happen when I leave. So I thought what if we just acted like this whole thing is a dream you know. That was things will be easier when we separate." Zuko folded his arms across his chest and stared at Katara from several long moments. She began to feel almost uncomfortable trapped by his golden eyes.

"So what you're saying is once you leave you don't want me to come back with you to the South Pole and both of us just go about our lives like this never happened." Katara gave a nodded. He scoffed at this. "Really you just want to forget everything."

"No," Katara added quickly, "not forget just have it be a dream. Something to look back on and smile but to have to real attachment to. That way I can do this." And for the first time Katara acted more boldly then she had ever dared to do before. She untied the knot of the robe and let it fall around her in pool of silk around her feet. Katara had never felt so naked and so alive in her life. Zuko's eyes nearly doubled in size at the sight of her, his mouth dropped open and he stood there speechless. Katara took several long strides toward him so she was standing toe to toe with him.

"One perfect night is what I'm asking for." She whispered as she leaned up and kissed him. Winding her arms around his neck twisting her fingers into his hair. Zuko kissed her back pulling her tight against him. Katara again decided to be bold and run her hand along his chest and down lower than she ever would have normally dared, when he suddenly pulled away from her holding her wrists and looking away from her.

"No." He said. Katara felt hurt never in her life had she dared expose herself to anyone like this and now he was rejecting her. Did he not think she was beautiful? What was wrong with her?

"Why." She asked trying to hide the hurt in her voice but failing. He still wouldn't look at her.

"Because I can't do what you're asking. I can't just look at this as a dream." He let go of her wrists and walked away. "You need to leave." Katara felt like a fool she quickly walked over and picked up her robe and hastily pulled it on. She walked to the door and opened it before she left she looked back at Zuko. Who still had his back to her.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could whisper before shutting the door behind her and walking away. And in that moment she realized too that Zuko had just saved her from a massive mistake. She saw clearly then that she couldn't view this as just a dream either. If she had done what she had intended to do it would have haunted her for the rest of her life filling her with what if's and yet she was still feeling them now.


	12. Until we meet again

Katara and Zuko hardly looked at each other over the next few days. Any time their eyes did meet Katara felt a deep rush of color to her cheeks and looked away. She still felt like a fool for what she had done and felt ashamed of what she had said. And at the same time she didn't doing something rash for the first time ever gave her a strange exhilaration that was totally new and exciting. Her heart still ached for home, she knew that Hakoda would be worried beyond belief people were probably starting to think she had died at sea with how long she had been missing. She walked along the corridor of the palace lost in thought when Iroh came running down the hall towards her. Katara was surprised to see this, one Iroh didn't look like he could run well at all and she had never move faster than a stroll. She ran forward to meet him half way, whatever the reason was that he was running it had to be important. Once they reached each other Iroh looked at her and he had a smile on his face. Katara cocked her head to the side wondering what in the world was going on. He reached out and took her hand,

"The raiders are gone. They must have left some time last night." Her heart leapt in her chest, now that her captures were gone she could leave. The question was how and her heart sank and the smile faded from her face. Katara gaze fell down to her and Iroh's clasped hand. His hand reached up and lifted her face. "And, I spotted another ship coming towards the island. A ship with blue sails."

Katara didn't wait to hear more. The last thing she heard Iroh yell after her was that the ship was coming from the south. She ran out into the blinding sun, leaping over small hedges in the garden flying like an arrow towards the sea. Her dress flapped out behind her as her strong bare legs pushed her harder and faster forward. Joy was bursting in her heart and tears began to prickle in her eyes. The forest whipped past her as memory guided her in the straightest and easiest path she had found. It only took a few minutes to make it to the beach. Once again she had to blink through the dazzling sun light as the white sand squished under her feet. Katara lifted her hand to cover her eyes and scanned the horizon. For a moment she didn't think she saw the ship but then she caught it about a mile off the shore. The blue sails caught full of wind and she could see the symbol of her tribe glittering in white across the sail. She sprinted the last hundred yards to the beach and crashed into the surf. Katara took a deep breath and began to bend. Her body moved in time with the waves before she lifted her arms sending massive pillars of water up over fifty feet into the air. Then with a deep exhale she froze them in place, if that tell the soldiers on the ship that a water bender was here she didn't know what would. Katara squinted against the sun and saw the waves around the ship leap up and her heart jumped with them. They had seen it and they were coming for her. She didn't leave the surf as she watched them sail closer the hot sun beat down on her bare arms and the waves crashed into her hips as she watched. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of going home, how her heart ached to see the ice and snow. Katara thanks Tui and La for bringing her to the island where she was safe and for her family not giving up and looking for her.

It took about five minutes for the ship to reach the shore. The ship glided smoothly up onto the sand and Katara saw Balto standing at the ships railing. Balto was Hakoda's best friend and had been like an Uncle to Katara and Sokka. He pushed himself over the rail and splashed into the waves. Katara ran towards him, she jumped up into his arms, tears ran down her face as he hugged her tight.

"You found me." Katara gasped out between her tears. Balto just hugged her tight, Katara and Balto had always had a special connection especially after Kaya had been murdered. He was one of the people that had encouraged her to learn how to fight and to be more than just a pretty faced princess.

"We got back from the Fire Nation almost two weeks ago. As soon as your father and I found out you were missing we joined the search parties Sokka had started." I reluctantly let go of him and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She could hardly handle the flood of emotions that were filling her to the brim. The other soldiers on the ship were smiling as they tied up the sails and claimed off the ship.

"How did you survive out here on your own?" Balto asked.

"I wasn't alone this island has two men living on it. You might now one his name is Iroh." Balto's eyes widened a little at this and Katara knew that this meant Iroh was much more than what he let people believe he was. "I'll go back at tell them that you are here. When will we go back to the south pole?" My heart banged in my chest to know the answer.

"As soon as possible." But there was something in Balto's eyes that made Katara pause for a moment but she didn't stop long enough to real think about it. She made her way back into the forest and to the palace.

Once there Katara began to call out for Iroh and Zuko. The awkwardness between her and Zuko that had hung in the air didn't matter at all to Katara now. Joy was the only thing she felt and the thought of home becoming a reality was the only thing on her mind. She ran out into the gardens and saw them sitting together next to the pond. At any other time Katara would have turned around and left them alone but not now. She ran over to them smiling.

"It's wonderful Balto came and now I can go home." She felt like her smile was spreading across her whole face. Iroh looked generally happy and he smiled softly. Zuko on the other hand looked moody at best. "We are going to leave soon and I just wanted to thank you both for everything."

"Well I'm glad we were able to help you." Iroh said with a gentle smile. It was then that Katara felt her heart begin to split a little. She had grown to care about both of them and the idea of not seeing them hurt. These two men who didn't have to risk what they had for her. They took her in and helped her.

"Will I see you again?" Katara asked quietly. Iroh's smile grew a little more as she stood up and patted her on her shoulder. Those deep gold eyes of his cut her to her soul and she felt the same warmth and comfort she had the first time she had met Iroh.

"I'm sure of it," was his reply. Katara couldn't control herself and she hugged him tightly. After a moment she let go of him and looked over at Zuko. Spirits knew that their relationship was complicated but she still cared about him. He stood up in one fluid motion and looked down at her. His eyes were almost the exact same color as Irohs but there wasn't the warmth in his. She could see the pain. Katara ran her eyes across his face one more time and smiled softly at his hair which was now almost a half an inch long. He opened his mouth to say something but Katara just wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Zuko hugged her back just as tight pressing his face against her hair. Katara pulled away from him and smiled.

"Well I need to get my things from my room." It took Katara only a few minutes to get to her room and pick up her few belongings. As she opened the door for the last time she looked back at the room and sighed this had been her home but now it was time to go back to her real home. Katara turned to leave and almost jumped out of her skin because Zuko was standing right in front of her. She had never gotten used to how quietly he could move. Katara opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her.

"I just wanted you to have this." He opened his hand to reveal a black stone. It was smooth and polished with bright red veins running through it. In the center was craved a yin yang. It was beautiful was all Katara could think. "It's small so it won't take up too much room but now you will be able to remember me." Katara's eyes met Zuko's as she reached out and took the stone from his hand. She wanted to give him something too. There was only one thing should could give him. Her fingers untied the black silk of her mother's necklace and handed it to Zuko.

"So you will remember me too." He eyes widened.

"No I can't take it. It's all you have left of her." Katara smiled and an idea popped into her mind.

"Then keep it till we see each other again." She said with a smile. Zuko reached out and took the necklace.

"Until we meet again."


	13. Home at last

A week and a half later the ship reached the ice of the south. Katara almost lost her breath at the sight of it, she had known she had missed home but she hadn't realized she had missed it this much. She helped the other waterbenders bring the ship into the harbor and to the docks. On the dock stood her whole family, the anxiety on their faces was plain as day. The robes had been barely tossed to the ship and the plank wasn't even out as Katara leapt the railing in one smooth graceful motion. Her feet hit the snow with that familiar sweet thud and crunch. She kicked forward and sprinted towards the shocked faces of her family. Hakoda moved first running to meet her arms wide which she willingly jumped into. His strong arms clamped around her in a bine crushing hug. It was as though he thought that at any moment she was going to disappear again. Once he let Katara go she looked over his shoulder to see Sokka smiling with Yue and Gran both smiling and crying. Hakoda turned to them and opened his arms and she ran to them they all wrapped their arms around her. Katara was totally encased by her loved ones and her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her heart with joy. She looked back at Hakoda who was standing there looking at them and tears began to run down her cheeks.

Back in the palace Katara went to her room and was pleasantly surprised to find that everything was almost exactly as she had left it. Almost, Hahn's necklace was missing which made her wonder where it could have gone. She went to her window and looked out across the city. It took her breath away to see her city again, absent mindedly her fingers slipped into her bag and she plucked out the smooth almost perfectly flat black stone and ran it between her fingers. A part of her heart did miss Zuko in a dull aching way. Katara gazed down at the stone and ran her finger over the small hole that was drilled in to the top. This gave her an idea; tomorrow she would go out and buy a clasp and chain for it. A long chain that made it easy for her to hide the pendant under her dress. She wasn't sure how people would react to her keepsake forget-me-not from a firebender. Just then there was a soft sound of someone clearing their throat at her door. Katara looked over her shoulder to see Hakoda standing in the door way. She smiled and he came in.

"Katara I need to talk to you about what happened while you were missing." He started seriously. Katara turned to face him fully, he gestured for them to sit down on the furs that covered her floor. "While you were gone the mission to the Fire Nation wasn't a success. We didn't get any real answers and things are growing more uneasy with the Nation." Her heart began to pound in her chest at what this news was going to end up meaning.

"So what does this mean?" Katara asked plainly. She needed to hear Hakoda say it and to be straight with her.

"It means that we will need you to marry Hahn. But, not right away maybe in a few months. Arnook and I agree that we want to have the wedding close to when things go bad. That way the unity of the tribes will be at its strongest." Katara felt her heart hit the floor but she knew what her answer had to be.

"Alright. If this is what is going to be the best for the tribes then I'll do it." Hakoda looked at her with nothing but sadness in his eyes.

"This is never what I wanted for you." He said quietly, "I wanted you to be in love and happy when you got married but this is part of our life and leaders." Katara looked at Hakoda and thought about Zuko and his father. Katara threw herself into Hakoda's arms hugging him tightly.

"I know Dad." Was all she said. He hugged her back before letting her go and walking out of her room. Katara flopped back against the furs and stared up at the ceiling. Katara tried to lose herself in the clean white snow but it was no use. She thought about what this was going to mean for her, entering into a loveless, political marriage had always been the last thing she had imagined for herself but if it was going to be for the greater good she was willing to do it. She looked at the stone in her hands again and felt her heart break a little more. Why did this have to be this way?

It wasn't until almost a week later when Katara had to face Hahn. He had been out on one of the search parties looking for her. She stood on the docks waiting for him to return with Hakoda and Sokka. The large blue stone of the betrothal necklace pressed heavily against her throat and the black stone laid against her chest as the ship came into view of the harbor. It only took about ten more minutes for the ship to dock and every single one of those minutes felt like a second to Katara. She wanted time to slow down so she wouldn't have to do this but she had to bare it. Hahn was the first person of the ship and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Katara.

There was no running to embrace like it had been when Katara had come home. Katara walked calmly forward towards Hahn as he walked to meet her half way. She wanted nothing more than to just turn around but she had to do this. His smile kept growing on his face the closer they came to each other. She thought that the only reason he was happy was because now that she was found he was back in the running to be chief. Once they reached each other Hahn ran his eyes over her. His eyes came to rest on the betrothal necklace and his lips curled up a little more.

"It is so wonderful to know that your save." He reached out and pulled Katara into a tight embrace. She went rigid the moment he touched her but when he didn't let go she relaxed and embraced him back. He whispered into her ear, "I'm glad to see you've come around." Every nerve in Katara's body screamed to get away. Hahn pulled back a little bit only to duck back in and catch her lips in a kiss. Katara's first instinct was to push away but this was something she was going to have to get used to. The very feeling of his lips on her disgusted her, there was only one thing that she could do. She imagined the only other pair of lips she had ever kissed, Zuko.


	14. Market Place

Three months later Katara stepped off the ship into a pot town in the Earth Kingdom. Hahn had his arm linked with hers as they walked down the dock into town. The past three months for Katara had been like a numb dream. The engagement had been announced and she could hardly walk through the town without people congratulating her or asking her question about the wedding. Hahn had just eaten up the attention and he took every opportunity to show off Katara and take advantage of their public outings by stealing as many kisses as he could. Every time his lips touched her she wanted to push him away and the first time he had kissed her while they were alone she had out right punched him. Which he had slapped her for and had threatened her with worse if she ever did that again or told anyone. Katara lived in fear of Hahn he looked like the perfect hero to anyone on the outside of their relationship but Katara saw what he really was. To say the least the relationship was nothing more than a giant show that was eating away at Katara. At first she could stomach it put the longer the charade went on the more she felt it eating away at her very soul. The only thing she could do to try and stomach it any longer was imagine that Hahn was someone else. Someone kind who would understand her and listen to her and not treat her like some kind of trophy to show off.

Katara hardly focused as they walked through the busy market place. Merchants shouted out as they passed, children ducked around their legs, and people bickered over prices. A small shop Katara's eye, it looked to be full of knick knacks. Hahn would never step into a shop like that. This was a chance to get away from him before he tried anything.

"Oh I would love to go in there." She said in the cheery voice she had mastered. Hahn looked at the shop for a moment then rolled his eyes.

"Fine but meet me back here in ten minutes." Katara didn't respond just turned to walk away but Hahn caught her arm and pulled her back and kissed her firmly on the mouth. It took everything she had to not scowl. Once he released her, Katara disappeared into the shop. It was cool and dark compared to the harsh light of the sun outside. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she began to look around. Most of the things in the shops were trinkets from other places including a rather creepy monkey stature with ruby eyes and necklace. There was a map of the four nations hanging on the wall and she casually inspected it. The city they were currently in had a small pin in it about half way up the coast of the Earth Kingdom. The trip to the North Pole was taking a bit longer than it normally would, seeing as Hahn's insistence on stopping in at different ports. Katara cringed internally at the thought of the North Pole because in one week after their arrival they would have their wedding. She tried to not think about it when she heard it.

"Nephew come look in here." She knew that voice. Katara's heart skipped a little as she looked towards to door and sure enough there they stood. Just from the silhouettes she was sure it was them. Katara had to hold herself back from running down the aisle to see them. Zuko and Iroh entered the shop. Iroh looked excitedly at the different things, Zuko looking mostly uninterested. She smiled to see that Zuko still was growing out his hair now it was stood almost straight up in the front. She walked calmly over to them becoming very aware of the pendant that hung against her chest and the weight of the stone on her throat.

"Hello." She said softly. Zuko's head snapped towards her voice eyes wide. She smiled at his reaction. Iroh looked over a little more slowly and smiled, something in his eyes seemed to tell Katara that he had known she was there and that he had really planned this. Internally she shook her head at this medaling old man. Zuko still looked shocked to see her but gained enough to speak.

"Katara. What are you doing here?" She giggled and looked up into his eyes.

"Shopping, the same as you." Zuko raised his eye brow as he looked her over. His eyes lingered for a moment at her throat were Hahn's engagement necklace stood out in plain sight.

"I see that you are engaged." Zuko said in a flat tone. Iroh slipped away from them almost unnoticed. It still amazed Katara how such a big man could move so quietly.

"Yes…I am." Katara didn't even try to hide the venom in her voice. Zuko picked up on it and looked around the shop.

"So where is your fiancé?" Katara didn't answer she just grabbed Zuko's arm and drug him out the back door of the shop. She needed to talk to someone and be honest about what was going on her life. The alley behind the shop was mostly in shadow and a fair distance from the main road. As soon as the door to the shop closed Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko hugging him tightly.

"I can't do this. Hahn's awful." The tears she had been holding back ran down her face as Zuko hugged her back. He didn't say anything just held onto her. To anyone that had walked past the alley they must have looked like just a young couple stealing away for a private moment.

"I don't know how much I can do." Zuko whispered, "But, I can do this." Katara looked up at him expecting him to kiss her or something but he didn't make a move only spoke. "I can come with you the rest of the way to where ever you going. Uncle and I aren't heading anywhere special and if my ship is there along with yours then at least then you have a place to come to whenever you want to." Katara's breathe caught in her chest at this.

"You would do that for me." Zuko gave her a half smile and let her go.

"It's the least I can do. If it weren't for you I would have spent the rest of my life on that island but because of you I left. Now I can see the world." Katara smiled and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Zuko." This time he gave her a full smile but she could tell it wasn't fully there.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from down the alley. Katara looked towards the voice and sure enough it was Hahn. He sprinted down the alley to them. Once he reached them he grabbed Katara's arm forcing himself between Katara and Zuko. "Didn't I tell you to meet be back in front in ten minutes. This isn't the south pole Katara you can't go anywhere you want." Katara looked over Hahn's shoulder at Zuko who looked like he was fuming. He grabbed Hahn's shoulder forcing him to face him.

"Leave her alone." He growled. Hahn brushed off Zuko's hand.

"This is none of your business Fire boy. This is between me and my fiancé." Zuko's eyes widened as he looked between Hahn and Katara.

"Hahn," Katara said with more force than she had used towards him in months, "this is Zuko he is the one that helped me on the island. He has very kindly offered to escort us to the North Pole." Hahn looked Zuko up and down trying to measure him up.

"Fine if it makes you happy." Hahn turned to face Zuko. Hahn was slightly shorter than Zuko but he seemed to try and puff himself out to look more intimidating. "You just remember to keep your distance she is mine." Zuko raised his eye brow.

"I think that's up to her as well." Hahn just scowled grabbed Katara's arm and drug her back towards the ships.


	15. The truth will out

Hahn forcefully pulled Katara into his cabin on the Ice Moon and slammed the door. She may have played the meek and mild fiancé when they were in public but when they were in private her true nature came out in full force. His hard blue eyes watched her over his shoulder as she stood across the room from him arms folded across her chest meeting his gaze full on. Hahn turned slowly like a wolf examining its prey. The muscles in his arms and neck rippled with his barely suppressed anger. She was surprised that he hadn't launched into yelling yet, it was far from normal for him to hold his tongue this long. Katara remember how earlier in the trip they had spared on deck and how she had bested him, knocking him full on his backside in front of the entire crew. That had caused him to turn a deep crimson all over his face as the other benders and warriors on the ship and applauded and cheered for Katara. His ego could hardly stand being bested by a woman even if she was a princess. Katara knew that he hated her strength and will coming from his own tribe of more docile woman. Hahn berated her fiercely afterwards how as his future bride she was to serve her husband and be a dutiful, submissive wife. She had let the words wash over her like waves on the shore none truly touched her.

He closed the space between them for a moment it seemed that he meant to strike her but Katara had told him the day that set sail that if he ever hit her she would geld him herself without a second thought. She watched the thought fade from his eyes as he intertwined his hands behind his back and ground his teeth together.

"If you keep that up you won't have any teeth left by the time we get to the north." Katara quipped lightly. This only made him grind down harder, which brought the hint of smile to Katara's lips.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would just behave yourself."

"What acting as my own person is too much for you?" She fired back with all the contempt she could muster. His hand flashed out but didn't strike her merely locked like a vice around her arm.

"Consorting with a fire bender is bad enough but him of all people. I would have never thought that you could be so stupid." She jerked away but he held her firm. His gaze was as frigid as frozen iron. Though the tensions were high between water and fire she couldn't help but think that talking to one, let alone a banished, firebender would do little damage to their cause.

"What is so wrong about talking to Zuko? He has nothing to do with anything." Hahn out right laughed and let go of her. Katara stood there in complete and total confusion.

"You ignorant little girl." He chuckled, "You don't even know when you are talking to the crowned prince of the fire nation. Or, should I say ex crowned prince since his dear old dad exiled him." She couldn't believe her ears there was no way that this was true. Katara could remember the gossip that had spread a few years before. The whispers that had come ashore from traders out of the Fire Nation, they had murmured about the prince who had been banished. She had known the prince had been named Zuko but she had thought it to be just a coincidence. Out of all the places in the world how could she have washed up on the same island that was his home in exile.

"No, you're lying."

"Go ask him yourself. I'm sure that he's back on his ship by now." Katara moved to the door. "It's the war ship at the end of the peer you can't miss it." Hahn called out as she slipped out the door and off the ship.

Hahn had been right it wasn't hard to find a Fire Nation war ship amongst the smaller ships of the earth kingdom. It stood twenty feet above the other ships, a mass of black iron brooding and secluded. Everything about it was hard and sharp no angle was soft all sharp lines of iron that looked like it could rip through any ship that opposed it. Katara slipped in and among the traders and sailors of the peer trying to cut a straight bath to the ship. She couldn't help but feel somewhat naked in this sea of green. Though the sea was only a few feet away if need be the air felt wrong here, dry and dusty and cramped with the smells of a thousand foreign scents.

After what felt like an hour of dodging carts, men, and running children she finally made it to the ship. Katara was about to walk up the gang plank when she hesitated. What if Hahn was right and Zuko was the prince? What if this was all some elaborate plot for Zuko to get close to her and become a dagger in the dark? A million scenarios ran through her mind when one of the ship's crew members saw her standing on the peer.

"What do you want?" He shouted down in a gruff voice. It was now or never.

"Whose ship is this?" Her heart stopped as he responded.

"This is the Dragons Breathe and she belongs to Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." Her world began to spin. Had everything been a lie? Katara was dazed out of her mind and before she knew it someone was grabbing her shoulders. Her mind snapped back as she saw she was half way back to the Ice Moon. Katara jerked away when she saw that it was Zuko who had hold of her. She wanted to hit him but instead she said,

"Prince Zuko." His golden eyes widened at that.

"How did you find out?" Anger coiled in her heart like a snake. She took another step away from him.

"So it's true. You are the banished Prince." She felt as though she was about to retch. "When did you plan on telling me, when you but a knife in my back, or perhaps when you delivered be to your father in chains." Zuko step towards her anger and hurt now shone in his eyes as well.

"What no I let you go. How could you think?" He reached a hand out to touch her but she smacked it away. Tears had welled unbidden to her eyes and she forced them back he would not see her cry.

"Never presume to touch me again. Never come near me again or Tui and La help you." She shoved past him and tore through the crowed, no longer caring who she plowed past on the way.

Katara made it back to Ice Moon in one piece and sprinted across the deck and down to Hahn's cabin. In her furry she plowed over two warriors of the northern tribe before she made it to the door. She slammed the door open so hard it sent several weapons from the wall crashing to the floor in a clatter of bone and metal. Hahn was laid back on his bunk sharpening his blade with a such a calm domineer that he hardly even looked up when Katara burst in. She slammed the door behind her as she crossed the cabin.

"You were right." She yelled through a sheet of tears. "You were right." Then all the strength gave out of her legs and she collapsed on the floor. She buried her face in her hands as a sob rocked her body. Katara hardly even heard Hahn move off the bunk till she felt his arms wrap around her. For a moment she wanted to recoil but feeling strong arms around her made her feel safe. She wanted to beat Hahn and scream that it was all his fault but she couldn't. She hated to admit it but deep down she knew that at least he had never lied to her. Before she realized what she was doing she wrapped her arms around his torso and sobbed into his chest. He ran a hand along the back of her head, stroking her hair.

"There, there," He whispered softly in her ear, "soon you won't have to worry about that firebender anymore."


End file.
